


A Phantom's Missing Pieces Rewrite

by AliceFrederick



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bottom Danny, Dark Past, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceFrederick/pseuds/AliceFrederick
Summary: Vlad Masters has come back to Amity Park and the one thing he wants to do is apologize, mainly to his old arch rival Danny Phantom. When he goes to do it, though, he realizes the young man has had some things happen to him, leaving him with some missing pieces, both physical and emotional.





	A Phantom's Missing Pieces Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Phantoms Missing Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385813) by [AliceFrederick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceFrederick/pseuds/AliceFrederick). 



Seven years alone could drive a sane person into the depths of insanity, even more so when being alone in the black of space was factored into the equation. No sound could be heard in the cosmos and the hidden corners of the mind were brought to the surface as the only form of noise. It was desolate and fear inflicting and for the first two and a half years, it was Vlad Masters’ own personal hell.

In the beginning, suffering from his defeat, Vlad sat on the comet he had been banished to, planning on how to get his revenge when he eventually made his return to Earth. The distraction of those plans kept him from realizing the severity of the situation he landed himself in. Eventually after time and time again of failed attempts to get off the comet, Vlad came to understand something vital – He was stuck there with no way home. An overwhelming sense of doom washed over the man and drowned him for the first few years. There was no way for him to die as being a half ghost made the man immortal. There was no way to get home and take out the revenge he so carefully planned in the beginning. There was no way for Plasmius to ever be Vlad Masters again. There was only darkness and silence and madness. That madness left him to repeat different memories in his mind repeatedly while laying motionless on the dusty comet, eyes open but not seeing.

One left to suffer with their madness, though, always snapped back to reality. Sometimes it took days and other times it took decades. For Plasmius, it took three years. Upon the third year of being residence in the Void Hell built for one, a thought came across the half ghost almost as if it was an epiphany. Everything he had done…the plotting, the experiments, the pain…all of it had been wrong. Not once had the man taken a simple step back and looked through the eyes of those he had caused damage too. He had deserved everything that came to him and it was embarrassing that it took him being alone in space to realize something so easy. Insanity came to him long before being sent to space and finally he was crawling back out from the black depths of his mind to something bright and beautiful. When something new blossomed inside of him, a new plan came to mind. In place of the revenge plan took a redemption plan. Plasmius started to practice with his ghost abilities after that, needing the time to get used to the powers he had long forgotten he had in the midst of his madness. 

Upon his seventh year in space, the comet he resided on got close to Earth. It wasn’t as dangerously close as it was the first time it was in the same orbit, but near enough to where Plasmius was confident he could get home. When the comet got into the perfect position, Plasmius used his energy to shoot off the space rock and rocketed his way back down to his home planet. Fire enveloped him as he broke into the Earth’s atmosphere and he landed in the middle of the ocean. Upon popping out of the cold waters, the grown man started to cry. He could hear the waves and the birds, feel gravity pushing down on him and when he turned back into his human form for the first time in years, he could breathe the crisp ocean air. For a moment, he didn’t even care that he was stranded in the middle of an ocean with no land for miles. 

It was another day of being alone until a ship found Vlad in the waters and he was brought to safety. His human form was nothing more than a walking skeleton as he hadn’t eaten in years. He was taken to a hospital and brought to health. He took his time to recover and spent the bedridden months researching those he hurt and the assets he left behind. His stocks only grew, and he was richer than before, but that was not what he cared about. The most important thing was the information he found about what he had left behind – The Fenton family. He learned that Jack and Maddie were still in the ghost business, better than normal with the fact that ghosts were real were now a worldwide phenomenon. For once he saw a picture of Maddie and didn’t feel a thing. Space really helped him get over her. Jazz was doing great as well. She was studying Law in Harvard and was helping set up a program to teach about ghosts and their culture. 

While he was impressed by the rest of the family, Vlad couldn’t stop thinking about his old enemy Danny. In his head he pictured him growing up to look just like Jack, large and in charge, yet when he tried to look up Danny, he couldn’t find anything. There was no social media, no articles, no pictures of him past 15 years old in his family’s online photos. He frantically searched up Danny Phantom and was faced with endless articles talking about the ghost’s disappearance five years ago. Even now there were websites dedicated to theories about what happened to everyone’s favorite ghost. Reading these articles and putting the evidence together, Vlad was faced with the feeling of something stabbing into his stomach and burning his blood. Was Danny Phantom dead? There was nothing on his family’s social media to hint that he was, but the boy’s friends had no mention of him either. It was as if he disappeared off the face of the planet. 

Wanting to know the truth and take the first steps to redemption, Vlad contacted his old college friend from the hospital. When Jack first heard his voice, Vlad dealt with a good hour of being insulted and screamed at before the phone was hung up on him. The second time he called, Jack threatened him and told him he never wanted to see him again. Vlad called a third time, telling himself the old phrase, and it proved to be true. On the third call, Jack took the time to talk to Vlad. Vlad stopped the conversation halfway through and asked if the man could visit him in the hospital so they could have a proper talk, face to face. That was simply the beginning.

It was easy to get onto Jack’s good side again and when the lovable oaf told his wife, Vlad got screamed at a bit more. She deemed that she wouldn’t trust him, but she would trust her husband. That was all Vlad could hope for and he was more than happy to take as much as that. Maddie never came to the hospital personally, but when he was discharged 4 months later, she did come to meet him along with Jack at the hotel he was going to reside in until he found a more permanent residence. Sitting with them for dinner in the room was when he finally gathered the courage to ask about the children. Jazz was first and Maddie was more than happy to boast about how successful her daughter was and how proud she made them both over creating a program in their honor.

When he asked about Danny, though, an eerie silence came over them and Maddie looked like she was about to cry. Jack was silent and that alone struck Vlad as odd. He brought up his suspicion of the boy being deceased, but that was quickly laughed off. The weight of the world was taken off his shoulders when he was assured that Danny was very much alive, a 21-year-old boy who still lived with them but was always more than eager to take the chance to be independent. Vlad continued to feel relieved until he brought up the articles of Danny Phantom. All Jack and Maddie had to say was “Danny Phantom no longer exists.”

A year after coming back to Earth, after four months in the hospital and another eight months earning the trust and forgiveness of his old friends, the time had come for Vlad to visit their home and face the one he hurt the most. The man was healthy again and even took to going to the gym to keep himself in top physical shape. His salt and pepper hair was now short as he lost the love for his long locks and he had glasses on as well. Age had not touched him in the last 8 years. Vlad Masters had the look of a handsome man. The only thing that hadn’t changed was his love for suits. Nothing was more fitting to his personality.

He knocked on the front door of the Fenton house, noting that it looked just as it did years ago. A sense of anxiety and lightheadedness swayed him as he waited for an answer. Tonight was the night he would see Danny again and perhaps get some insight as to why he was so hidden from the world. The amusing thought that perhaps he looked like a troll and was ashamed of it flashed across Vlad’s mind and caused him to chuckle until the front door opened. Jack greeted him with a hug tight enough to suffocate a bear. “It is good to see you Vladdy!” the man grinned, putting him down. Vlad smoothed out the front of his suit and smirked, “We had lunch the other week.” He was escorted inside where he stood awkwardly in the front room.

Looking around, he noticed the lack of pictures of Daniel even in his childhood home. There was plenty of other photos to make up for that, though. The most noticeable one was an old family photo from back in the day that was hung up above the large couch. He walked up to it and looked at the face of his old foe. Maddie came in holding coffee and handed it to Vlad. “A lot has changed since then. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.” She said, “Dinner is almost done.” She went back to the kitchen. Vlad turned away from the photo and looked at Jack. “What about Daniel? What does he have to say about my return?” Vlad questioned. Jack froze in place with an awkward smile on his face. “We er…haven’t exactly told him yet.” He noticed Vlad’s eye twitch and he waved his large hands. “It’ll be fine! Maddie and I just thought it would be best if he figured it out by seeing you. Y’know…so we can stop him from trying to kill you.”

Those weren’t exactly words of encouragement and the dread fell over Vlad’s already tired face. Panicking, Jack held up a finger. “Look, I’ll prove it to you that this was the best way!” He went to the base of the stairs and looked up. “Danny! Can you come down please?” he called. Maddie rushed back into the front room and held onto her husbands arm as they all waited in anticipation. Shuffling was heard from up above and a different voice came down. “Yeah sure, let me finish this up!” The sound of Daniel’s voice caused Vlad’s heart to jump slightly. He sounded youthful but mature as well, hinting that if puberty was kind enough to give him that soft, melodic voice then perhaps it was kind enough to calm down any negative emotions he might have boiled over the years. Jack saw his friend’s face turn red and misinterpreted it as nervousness. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it to reassure him.

Vlad snapped himself out of the daze upon hearing Daniel’s voice and focused on the sounds of him moving around upstairs before finally getting up. Every footstep was like an echo that shook Vlad’s core and only built up the tension that everyone was feeling. It didn’t take long for him to notice something off about the steps. It was almost as if the boy was wearing a metal boot of some sorts. Many different explanations ran through the back of his head as he continued to listen to the walking. When Daniel appeared at the top of the steps, Vlad’s eyes went straight to his face and once again, his heart jumped.

Daniel was no longer the short and skinny fourteen-year-old boy he had imprinted into his memory. Standing before him was a beautiful man with bright blue eyes. His black hair had turned into soft curls over the years and he had the kind of structured, yet feminine face Vlad used to acknowledge in magazines and movies. He was still shorter than Vlad, but his body was lean and toned, evidence that he took care of himself. The idea of him looking like a troll was quickly removed from the older man’s mind. Daniel had brought back emotions that Vlad hadn’t felt while lost in space. The young man made his insides burst into pulsing flames.

For a moment his eyes flickered down his body, admiring the frame before going back to his face. Vlad did a double take upon realizing something was off. Daniel was wearing shorts common for people to lounge in, showing off his legs. That was where Vlad realized why Daniel would have gone out of his way to make sure there was no evidence of his appearance. His left leg was normal, perhaps as beautiful as the rest of him, but his right leg stood out. Below his right knee was a harsh line that separated soft flesh and a metal contraption that looked like it was straight out of a sci-fi movie. Taking the shape of a leg was a prosthetic made of some sort of black metal laced inside and out with tubing that had what he could only imagine as ectoplasm running through it just as blood would run through veins. Upon seeing the prosthetic, Vlad’s heart dropped, and he felt sick. Daniel had lost a leg.

Daniel stopped at the top of the stairs when he noticed someone other than his parents at the base of the stairs. It didn’t take long for him to remember who that man was, and he slowly walked down. “Vlad?” he asked. His voice was soft at first, almost confused. Vlad tried to smile but he thought better of that when Daniel’s handsome face twisted in anger. “VLAD?! What the hell are you doing here?” he demanded, walking towards him with such power that Vlad found himself stepping back. This was different than the childish anger he was used to seeing from the Fenton boy. “You’re supposed to be suffering somewhere in space!” 

Jack quickly stepped between them before things got violent and put his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Danny! Whoa there, lets just all calm down and let Vlad explain himself! Okay?” Vlad felt his heart swell with happiness when his old friend said that, and it made him feel more guilty for what he had done in the past. Daniel looked away from Vlad and up to his father with pure rage in his eyes. “Have you forgotten what he did to all of us? What he did to everyone?!” he barked. Jack frowned and put his hands on his hips, “Don’t you dare take that tone with me mister! You may be an adult, but I am still your dad and I will not take that sort of disrespect.” He extended his arm to acknowledge Vlad. “Vlad has been gone for years and that is more than enough time for someone to think about what they have done and atone for mistakes.”

Daniel turned back to Vlad and was so angry his body was shaking. His blue eyes flashed green and a moment later he was hunched over in pain, pressing the bottom of his palms into his eyes as if pushing back a headache. Maddie rubbed his back and whispered a few things in his ear, but the boy nudged her away before walking to Vlad, getting so close their faces were almost touching. His eyes were blue again but now a dull shade. “Tell me right here and now Vlad, put it all up in the air…” he hissed at a whisper, “What the fuck are you planning?” Vlad got lost in his face and took a moment to answer, but when he did, his words were sincere. “Daniel, the only think I’m ‘planning’ on doing is going to therapy, keeping up my health, and making up for every bad thing I have ever done.”

He could tell instantly that Daniel didn’t believe him. “I’m not a kid anymore, Vlad. I am not an idiot.” He growled, poking the center of his chest. Vlad didn’t need him to tell him that. Nothing about Daniel was a child anymore. He was an adult, beautiful and quite sexy when he was angry. “Daniel, listen to me, I have changed. Many things have happened these last seven years…for both of us.” He glanced down to his leg and it sent pure rage through Daniel when he realized what he meant. He grabbed his collar so tight his knuckles turned white and looked up at him. “If you hurt my family or my friends, make one wrong more, I will kill you even if it means killing myself.” 

With that said, Daniel ran back upstairs and slammed the door with such force that it made the family photo on the wall fall and shatter. Jack muttered an apology while Maddie went to clean the mess, but Vlad simply waved his hand. “Perhaps I should leave for the day.” He said his goodbyes and walked out, hesitating enough on the sidewalk to let himself look up at the window covered with black curtains. Vlad couldn’t blame Daniel for not trusting him. He had done countless, horrible things to the boy and those he loved. Yet it appeared Daniel had suffered something even more tragic, something that was easily seen when one looked into his eyes. Vlad knew everything all led up to the loss of the young man’s leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: In this fic, no one other than Danny Fenton’s family, close friends, and arch nemesis know about him being Danny Phantom and those people are also the only ones who know of Vlad’s identity as well. Everything in this fic is completely AU, therefore some things may not be like the show while other things are completely retconned. I will gladly take suggestions from the readers and if I take your suggestion, I will make sure to consult the details with you as well as give you credit in the end of the chapter where your suggestion was put in. Suggestions will be chosen with digression.


End file.
